


the ice-cold palace prince

by bunstick



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Drama & Romance, F/M, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, Joseon, Kidnapping, Korean Characters, Plot, Slight Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunstick/pseuds/bunstick
Summary: Miya Osamu is the Grand Prince of his family. His older twin, Miya Atsumu, is the Crown Prince. At the age of 17, Osamu is pushed to be married after his brother's wedding with the Crown Princess 2 years prior. With this, the selection of the Grand Princess Consort began among the girls of the country from age 15-19, and Yun Y/n is made to join. What would come of this? Would she be selected and would she be selected by the prince himself, to be opened up to? What happens when power hungry people intervene, will he do it out of duty or out of supressed love?
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	1. author notes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!

hello!!!

i hope you will enjoy this series! i know that korea and japan have some _**history**_... but i do not care because this will not be getting political! (i hope i do not offend you eitherD: i am sorry if i did and you may comment for me to take down if you yourself are of these backgrounds and are uncomfortable.)

i made this because i really have been liking royal au and i like historical kdramas soooo y not do haikyu royal korean au!!

anyways here are some disclaimers and i hope to post as often as possible! 

DISCLAIMERS!  
\- haikyuu!! characters used within the story are not mine. ALL BELONG TO FURUDATE  
\- there will be a few OCs and i am making thier korean names so... i hope they make some sense  
\- the rankings of the royal court may be messed up because i am, for one, using kdramas and two, they are hard to get correct from what i have researched (so bare with my trying)  
\- i will list words at each begining note for each chap! w/ pronuciation after the ; and meaning after the -  
\- i will list out the pronunciation if the word is used in the story! for your convienence!  
\- some other things to note

  * the titles of the royal court will just be used in english usually
  * literally no drama because thats very hard to think through because palace+king=corruption in the court so.. im debating wheter to go that path



ANYWAYS!!

**_ENJOY!_ **


	2. author notes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words!  
> seja; seh jah - crown prince  
> sejabin; seh jah bean - crown princess  
> daegun; deh gunh - grand prince  
> wang; wah ahng - king  
> agaashi; kinda like akaashi but a g lol - my lady  
> neh; neigh - yes (in korean)  
> abonim; ah bo nim - father  
> abamama; ah ba ma ma - father (royal father from a prince/princess perspective)

“Agasshi, my lord wanted to speak to you.”

“Neh.”

You get up and walk out of your room to your fathers’.

“Abonim.” (ah-bo-nim)

You bow and walk to the cushion and sit.

“Is there something you called me for?”

“Yes, there is.”

“What would that be?”

“There is going to be a selection again. For the Grand Prince.”

With that, your eyes widened with excitement. You loved the palace, though that meant you would live there your life, if chosen, it was beautiful. You have seen the inside of it because of the last selection for the Crown Prince, Miya Atsumu. You made it through the first round but failed the second round. You were 15 then, so it was hard. But this, this would bring an opportunity of a lifetime for your family name.

Your family was in no way corrupt like others. You had an older brother and your father was a court official. You were a well respected family and lived well off. You grew up reading and writing and playing with flowers. You got in trouble for getting dirty and being unladylike, but you did not care much. As you grew older, you became less rowdy and grew fond of writing and embroidery. You spent your days looking at the quiet pond and going to the market for new silk for a new hanbok (traditional Korean wear). Your mother was a stay at home woman like most nobles and had you help around the servants and maids when you were younger. You were a sweet and charming girl and grew to be very pretty amongst the daughters of court officials. Many had asked for your hand in marriage since you were 16, but you had declined them all because you did not want to be here in the capital city.

You wanted to be in the palace, and if not you would want to be free. 

“When does it start, Abonim?”

“In one week. The notice was put up during noon but government workers.”

“Am I able to participate?”

“If you want to, but,” his eyes darkened, “If you do, and lose, you will not be able to marry after.”

“Yes I know that.”

“And I want you to be married.”

“Yes.”

“So, you have to win.”

“Neh.”

With that you stood up and bowed, walking out to the court your family house had and walked back into your room. Books scattered among the walls, as well as silks and fabrics of all sorts messily thrown around.

“Aigoo, agaashi, no man would ever want a messy woman like you.” (ai-goo is just like oh gosh)

You giggle a bit.  
“Then what do I do?”

Your attending maid smacks your arm lightly and begins to pick up the fabrics. You follow her and help. Your attending maid has watched you grow up, so you have become like a friend to her, rather than a harsh lady. She is put together around your father a bit more but a little more like a second mother figure around you. You guys neatly stack away fabrics and lay out your bed and pillow. You change into your nightgown, taking out the ornaments of your hair and heading to bed.

_‘Another selection round huh? I hope we will get through this time.’_

* * *

“Abamama. I said no.” (ah-ba-ma-ma)

“Grand Prince, you are now 17, and you refuse my orders of getting married?”

“I do not want to be married, there is no point when the Crown Prince is there.”

“Are you trying to shame the royal family?

“No, it is not my intention too, but I will not get married.”

“GRAND PRINCE. You are to heed my orders again and follow through, because it has been announced to the country.”

“Announced?”

Osamu’s eyes widened with anger. The King dare made the announcement of a selection for his spouse already, without his consent.

“Yes. It is scheduled for next week. The best omens from the stars are due next week.”

“Tsk. Abamama, with due respect, I will not be participating.”

With that, the Grand Prince turned his heel and headed for the door of his father’s chambers.

“I do not care, Grand Prince, you will obey.”

Osamu disliked the idea of being married. It was so tedious and overly praised. Growing up as a royal, he was attended to his whole life. His mother, the Queen, helped him play and read and write. His father helped him and his brother with swordsmanship, along with the help of another 2 boys that became each of the prince’s royal guards and close friends. Osamu loved to read and eat. He would spend late nights reading and having a snack so often that his eunuch had the royal kitchen prepare one every other day. 

On the other hand, Atsumu was playful and cheery who loved to fight and hunt. The Crown Princess was calm and caring for Atsumu and laughed at his jokes while being a great leader. Park Chae-yeong was the name of the Crown Princess. Miya Atsumu, Crown Prince was married to her 2 years ago when they were 15. Her family was a good noble family that many knew and loved. Her father was a government official in the neighboring city that many court officials hated due to their own daughters not being the Crown Princess.

The Crown Princess title would bring much power to the family of the Crown Princess, which made many court officials corrupt. Which is why Osamu was no fan of the idea of marriage since it brought much corruption with it, so he headed back to his chamber and ended his day, for tomorrow, he would go out for the festival of the common people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might go more in depth w the royal family? idk! hope u like it + please read author notes! (updated on 12/13)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new words!  
> oraboni; o ra bo knee - older brother from younger sister persp.  
> nari; na u ri - sir (middle ranked; scholars etc.)  
> daebimama; te bi ma ma - (queen dowager; king’s mother)

“Is y/n still asleep?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Please wake her.”

“Yes.”

“Agasshi.” (ah-ga-shi)

You wake up to the sound of your maid.

“The bath is ready for you.”

It is now the start of your day.

“Oraboni,” (o-ra-bo-knee) you call after getting ready for the day.

Your brother, Shinsuke (yes it’s kita but i changed his last name to yun to fit… so he is yun shinsuke) turns and smiles at you.

“Hello y/n, your hanbok is pretty, you are getting better at sewing day by day.”

“Thank you!”

You wore a light blue dress with a white jacket with a grey tie, adorned with blue flowers embroidered on the sleeves. On your head, small golden clips on the side and a blue hair ornament in the middle, a blue daenggi (small ribbon on the end of your hair to show you are unmarried) on your braid and a pink pendant on your jacket.

“My sister is very pretty, yet she still acts like when we were 12 and 14.”

You frown at Shinsuke. Today,you and him were out to the festival as well as buying some things as well. So was Osamu.

-

“Your Highness.”

“Hm. Ah, yes.”

Osamu and his royal guard and bestfriend, Yi Dong-Hyun, always snuck away out of the palace together. It was just another time as they dip out of the palace walls through the help of a few palace guards and into the busy capital where the people were having the Festival of Lights.  
You and Shinsuke were walking around, your jang-ot (outerwear worn by women over the head to veil faces) draped on your shoulders as you walk side by side with your brother looking at books, silks, hairpins, and more. You spend the whole day with Shinsuke due to the fact he would be getting married soon and going to be away more often since he was already a palace scholar. You guys buy hairpins, as well as some more fabrics and clothes and pendants before the sun starts to set. You head to a book table to find a book and lay your eyes on a certain one and reach out to grab it.

Osamu is roaming around as well. He browses books in hopes of new ones to entertain himself in the last few days of his “freedom”. He stumbles across this one book and reaches out to grab it as another hand grabs it too.

“Excuse me. I saw this book first,” you say.

“I believe I saw this book first, miss.”

“I had grabbed it.”

You both stare down at each other as the book is gripped between your hands. A book about the rain and flowers. You stare at him, his face seemed so familiar, but you could not point a finger on who he was. Suddenly, Shinsuke finds you after being cut off from you at the umbrella stand. Sinsuke immediately recognizes the face of the Grand Prince.

“Dae-”

Osamu eyes him to not expose his position to you. Shinsuke obeys and looks down to see you staring at the Grand Prince, with no clue. 

“Oraboni. (o-ra-bo-knee) This man will not let me have this book that **I** saw first.”

“Let him have it.”

“What?”

You look up at your brother as he takes this chance to swat your hand off the book end. 

“Sorry, sir, my sister is a bit stubborn on books, she really likes to read.”

“Ah? A woman reading? Shouldn’t she be married off and bearing children?”

You intervene.

“I am actually taking part in the Grand Princess selection. And I hope to win.”

Osamu widens his eyes a bit, as well as your brother. Then Osamu smirks at your foolish remark.

“Tsk. We will see about that. I will make sure you won’t win.”

“How? It is not like you are the King or Grand Prince himself.”

Shinsuke tugs at your hanbok sleeve warning you. Osamu laughs.

“Maybe not, but I sure have power. Anyways, have a nice day agasshi (ah-gah-shi) and nari (na-u-ri).”

Osamu turns away and Shinsuke bows as you stare blatantly at the man who just took your book, it was the last one too. Shinsuke smacks your shoulder as you whip your head to him in anger.

“How dare you give away my book? I have been looking for it for 3 months.”

“That man is someone of high rank.”

“So? I saw the book first.”

You turn around and stomp angrily away towards the direction of your home as Shinsuke shakes his head and follows you home.

* * *

“An interesting girl isn’t she?”

“Would you like more information on her, your Highness?”

“Ah. yes. Please discreetly find a bit more on her, our father will definitely pester me on her.”

“Yes, your Highness.”

Osamu held the book in his hands. He remembers your pretty eyes and slender face, pale skin against the white jacket of your hanbok and the pink pendant on the tie. He has peaked an interest in you, but he would not admit it just yet.

After sneaking back into the palace, the king summons him.

“Abamama.” (ah-ba-ma-ma)

“It seems you have snuck out yet again son.”

Osamu’s eyes widened.

“Yes indeed.”

“HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY? DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS IT IS TO LEAVE THE PALACE WALL?”

“Yes.”

“And you still leave? Also, it seems you have grown fond of this girl.”

“What?”

Osamu is taken aback. How did he know?

“I met a girl in the market today. That was all.”

“You have been meeting her for weeks, haven’t you?”

“No. I have not.”

“Osamu, you can not meet any more women. Your selection is coming up.”

“Tsk.”

Osamu turns his heel and walks out of the chamber.

* * *

“y/n.”

“Yes.”

“Are you ready?”

You look at Shinsuke and back at the small bag you had. A few favorites of your books, a set of sleeping clothes and a pink skirt and mint jacket with a few hair pieces. Tomorrow, you were off to the palace for the selection. Shinsuke would be off to the palace as well because he is a scholar there, meaning you would not see him for a while.

“Yes. I am ready as ever.”

“Good,” a smile growing on his face as he pats your head and gives you a hug, “Do well.”

“I will.”

-

“Agashi, we have arrived.”

The litter (like a carriage) was put on the floor as the flap opened up to reveal the outer area of the inner palace. Your lady in waiting holds out a hand and helps you out of the litter. You were dressed your best today, a green skirt with a pale yellow jacket, accented with a light blue coat tie, adorned with a white pendant. Upon your head were a few clips and an ornament on the top and a green ribbon attached to the end of your braid. You were determined to win this selection. There were a bunch of other girls too, all from the high court official daughters to lower ranked ones too.

“Daebimama.” (te-bi-ma-ma)

You all bow at the sight of the Queen Dowager as she and her people in waiting follow her.

“Welcome to the palace. Here is where you will put through the selection of the Grand Princess Consort. You will be shown to your quarters and will spend your time here as you get through each stage. The head court lady will show you there. Please follow her.”

“Yes, your Highness.”

Bowing again, you pick up your pace to follow the court lady, and from afar, a certain prince saw the group of girls that were entering to be his future wife, particularly you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowow you are now in the palace! during this time it is common to get married very early so being 17/ 19(kita) is common age for marriage like usually in history as well! and yea kita i ur brother but he is yun shinsuke not kita shinsuke to fit the family name ! i hope you enjoy! <3 oh and the line breaks are change of people while the small dashes are timeskip!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no new words! kinda long chapter?

The palace was beautiful. Red columns running through the walls and beautiful large buildings. You were led to the quarters where you and the other candidates would be staying. There were approximately 20 candidates. The reason being was that applications were expensive and hard to fulfill due to many factors like both parents being present, good virus of a princess, pleasant appearance, and a clean family background . You enter and the head court lady speaks.

“Welcome to the inner palace. Here you will be staying as the selection goes through. Here are attire for the first stage.”

The court ladies under her hand out to each of us a red skirt and yellow jacket set. 

“Please be prepared for tomorrow’s phase.”

“Yes.”

The court ladies leave as the girls start to talk. You stand up and place your bag on the furniture as you walk out the door.

“Hey.”

You turn around at the voice of a girl. A fellow candidate walks up to you.

“Hello, my name Kim Yi Seo.”

“My name is Yun y/n.”

“Ah, your father is the Minister of Rites.”

“Yes. Yours must be the Minister of Justice.”

“Yes. Where are you going?”

“I wanted some fresh air and to look through the palace.”

“Ah, we can’t go far though.”

“I know, but it feels suffocating and it has been a while since I have seen the palace.”

“You have been here before then?”

“Yes, for the crown princess selection.”

Yi Seo smiles at you as you both walk out of the building doors to reveal the artificial garden. You soak in the sun and smell the flowers,

“You know, the Chief State Councilor’s daughter is here too,” said Yi Seo, “Her name is Kang Eun Ki.”

Oh, Kang Eun Ki. Her family was powerful and her father was mostly after the title, but since she lost the crown princess selection to the second ranked official’s family’s daughter, she was entered into here. She was a childhood friend that grew away due to her father’s high standards of her, she matured rather quickly in manners.

“Ah, she was an old friend.”

“Oh, she is?”

“Well, yes but we have not talked much.”

“Oh, I see.”

“Well, we should head back,” you imply after being out for 20 minutes, “it will soon be dinner.”   


* * *

“Your Highness,” Yi Dong-Hyun spoke.

“You may enter.”

Osamu was reading yet again. His dinner is all finished and the court lady comes and picks it up and leaves as Dong-hyun enters.

“I have found information on the girl.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes, in this book, I have written a few accounts on her family life that I have picked up.”

Osamu was given a small, thin book. He flips it open and reads.

_ The Yun family is a well respected,noble family. Never being caught in scandals and dirty work, all descendants were good people who fed and paid their servants well. They value honesty and words, as well as elegance and manners in their house. Their daughters were all taught to read and right as well as the basics of a woman alongside servants. Sons were taught to read and write as well as archery and swordsmanship.  _

_ The current of the Yun family is Yun Sung-Ho, the Minister of Rites in the current reign of King Miya. Married to Yun Eun Jung, a former seamstress and now a lady in the house of Yun. Their eldest son, 19, Yun Shinsuke, a scholar in the palace, proficient in reading and writing and a soon to be groom.  _

Osamu focuses on the next few sentences.

_ The youngest and only daughter, Yun y/n, 17, a lady of beauty and words. She is fond of flowers, books, and sewing. She loves to read into the late night and loves the rain and learned swordsmanship for a little as a younger lady. Lady Yun treats everyone with kindness and a smile plastered across her face. She is particularly stubborn with her books and is a sophisticated girl. _

Osamu chuckles a bit.

“Thank you Dong-hyun.”

“Your welcome, your Highness.”

Osamu hopes to meet you.   


* * *

“Today, you will be passed on your etiquette and manners to the Queen Dowager.”

It was the first phase. All of the candidates sat on cushions in rows in front of a bamboo screen which shielded the Queen Dowager.

“Yun y/n”

You got up and walked properly to the mat. You fully did a respectful bow and walked back to your spot. After each girl, you were tested on eating etiquette during lunch and they sent 14 girls home. Yi Seo was still in by the end of the day.

“Congratulations. You have made it to the second round. You may return home tomorrow morning and await 3 days before the second round.”

“Thank you.”

There were 6 girls left in the room and you decided on a night stroll before heading to bed. You grab a book and step out of the quarters. A court lady comes to you with a lantern and you walk out of the gates of the building and around. You walk for about 5 minutes when you reach a small garden under the moonlight. You smile up at the moonlight and sit and start to read a little bit. The court lady starts to speak.

“My lady, it is getting quite late, you should go back.”

“In a bit, I would like to finish this page.”

Another deep voice chimes in.

“You should listen to the court lady, my lady.”

The court lady immediately steps back and bows her head.

“Daegun.”  (deh-gunh)

_ Daegun? Oh my gosh, the grand prince. _   
You immediately shut your book and stand up and bow your head.

“Your Highness.”

“You should listen to your court lady.”

“Yes. I am about to head back.”

“From what I heard, you were going to read another page.”

“I am sorry, forgive me, I will be heading back now.”

“Eh, wait. Lift your face.”

You do as he says. His eyes meet yours. They were cold and grey, and very familiar, but you could not pinpoint from where. 

“I will remember your face, now, being out in the private quarters of the Grand Prince? That is not a good note as a candidate.”

“But, this is not under any buildi-”

“Talking back to the Grand Prince?”

You immediately bow your head and mumble sorry.

“Go back to your quarter. And do not show back.”

You bow and walk away as you curse him, what a cold prince. You were determined to make him like you. Little did you know he was staring right at your pretty frame as you walked away.   
-   
“That prince is such a pain.”

“Agasshi. (ah-ga-shi) You can’t speak of the Grand Prince like that. Especially if you intend to marry him.”

“Oh, I will make him love me for all I care.”

You were out and about for the day as you walked around in looks of another book. Suddenly, a man bumps into you knocking you over.

“Agaashi!” (ah-ga-shi)

“Hey, what do you think you are doing?”

A familiar face from the time you had wanted the other book was presented, towering over you. You hastily get up.

“You! You took the book that I had wanted. And now you knock me over? I do not care what rank you may be, but you are being disrespectful.”

He stares down at you.

“Tsk. You stubborn girl. If you would like it so well, then I will do something for you.”

“And what would that be?”

“You may come to read at a special place of mine.”

You were hesitant at first, what if he was to mess you up or kidnap you.

“Fine then,” you reluctantly agreed. You told your maid that she may go home and you would be back and you followed the man that led you outside of the market and into the side of the woods. After about 10 minutes, a small river with flowers everywhere was shown.

“Here we are, my lady.”

“Wow,” you gasped. You turn to see his reaction, but there was none. He deadpanned a look across his emotionless eyes, stared straight off into the stone that laid particularly next to the flowers. You wonder what it was, as you pick up your skirt and slip off your shoes to dip into the water. Osamu’s attention averts to you, he has only seen you twice before and his heart melts at your frame. It was like he yearned for this spark of light in his trapped palace life. But, he shouldn't, no couldn’t show this to you. So he watched you with emotionless grey eyes as you stepped into the clear water with a small smile on your face.  You dipped into the clearwater and giggled at yourself from the memories of you and your brother at the river from when you were younger. 

“My lady, you are to read here.”

You turn back to see the straight face of the man that led you here. You got out of the water and headed to the bench that was there to read at. 

“Sir, what is your name?”

“Osamu.”

“Surname?”

“That I can not enclose.”

“Ah, I am Yun y /n.”

“I didn't ask.”

You stare right at him. He stared right back. Oh, were you wanting to slap his disrespectful mouth off his face. But you did not, instead, you go back to your book. 

“This is a very pretty place, is it yours.”

“It is.”

Osamu kept staring at the face you made while reading, focused and still. 

“I like to come here to get away from home.”

“Ah, so you live close by.”

“Yes, technically.”

You kept reading.

“Well, I am back at the palace in 3 days for the selection again.”

“Is that so? Have you seen the Grand Prince yet?”

“I ran into him once, he was cold like snow. His eyes were emotionless and mean. He acted so mean.”

“And what will you do about it?”

“I hope to win, and melt that cold look on his face.”

“Tsk.”

“Hm?”

You look up at Osamu and his face neutralizes to a glare.

“You are a foolish lady.”

“That is rude, how so?”

“As if the Grand Prince would open to you.”

“Well, you do not know that, do you.”

Osamu stares at you as he gets up and leaves.

“HEY I AM STILL HERE!”

“Find your way back, my lady. You should know.”   
-   
You are back in the palace today. Over the past few days, you have run into Lord Osamu a few times. You read with him while you ramble on about your day and he just listens. You find it quite odd that he does not speak much, but when he does, it is quite rude. You did not know, but your voice brought much comfort to Osamu, it was like music to his ears that calmed him down after being suffocated in the palace walls. He pushed his sparking feelings away, but now they start to kinder a bit. 

“Welcome back,” the court lady said.

It was the start of the second phase. From afar, Osamu snuck a few looks at the girls, you in particular. You were walking and being tested on posture and makeup after. Then with phrases of books as well as hair and clothing. At the end of the day, you, Yi Seo, and Eun Ki were left. Tomorrow was the last day of the selection and you were excited. Osamu was slightly proud at the news Dong-hyun brought him about the last candidates. He showed an iceberg face around you, but he unknowingly fell for you through it.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey! sorry for the rushed ending...idk where this is going tbh im writing on the fly :DDD hope u enjoyed! kudos ? hehe


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh! i am sorry for a while update... i had finals monday (and 100% failed) and i was really tired after for the next 3 days b/c last few days of school! but i have today (friday) off until the new semster! hehe... if u had finlas i hope u are good and i know u did ur best and did v well!  
> and this chapter is short! sorry i will get a longer one out next few :D!

The last phase was a harsh questioning by the Queen Dowager. 

“What do you think a king is?”

“I believe a king is a leader to his people and I will support him,” Yi Seo said.

“Hm.”

“I believe that a king is the wall and father of the people, he will love and guide the people to strengths and keep them together,” said Eun Ki.

Lastly, was you.

“I believe a king is the sun. The sun is what the people look for for a good harvest and a nice day. They hope to see the king do well for them and their country and have light for them when needed. As for the king, he has to be optimistic for the people to believe in him and support him.”

Eun Ki and Yi Seo look at you after you answer. The Queen Dowager smiles.

-

For the past 40 days, you have stayed in the detached palace, and now you are adorned with royal wedding clothing from head to toe. Makeup dusted lightly on your face and a headpiece awaiting to be placed on top. You were glad you had been chosen as the Grand Princess, though this would later bring some trouble without you knowing.

Osamu sat in his chamber staring at the headpiece he was to wear. He was glad it was you who was chosen, but you were distant from him. He also could not deal with the feelings, for the past 40 days that you have stayed at the detached palace, he has snuck to see you. You were either being taught to walk and you were reading and sitting outside or at night you would be looking at the stars. Osamu did not know what was going on with his heart and he did not want to subdue this feeling, so he was going to keep his cold front with his wife-to-be.

You met eyes with Osamu at the altar as you bowed. The ceremony was nice and after you were taken to your chambers to change into more royal wear. Normally, their grand prince and princess would be outside of the palace, but the Miya family liked to keep the royals together.  You sigh as you sit in your seat and slouch a bit. The bun on the back of your head is a bit heavy and the walls of the chamber high and confining. It was going to be a closed life, but you were ok with it, as long as-

“Your Highness, the Grand Prince is here.”

You immediately sit straight up and question why in your head.

“Let him in.”

The doors open and he steps in. Osamu walks over to your seat and sits in front of the desk dividing you two. 

“Welcome, your Highness, what brings you here?”

“I wanted to talk to you.”

“May I ask about what?”

“Boundaries.”

Your eyes shot right at his and met a cold stare. All you wanted was to melt him and for him to like you. But, it has yet to work. You did not want boundaries. Especially if it would keep you away from him.

“What are these boundaries,” you asked with no hurt.

“I hope that you would not come and see me and never ask about me.”

“Daegun (deh-gunh), why is this a boundary for me to not see the person I have married.”

Osamu shot a chilling stare at your eyes before answering.

“Because, I am a busy man.”

“Very well then,” you answer back slightly hurt, “Is there a library I am able to read from?”

Osamu gets up and stops and stares down at you as you stare straight at the door.

“Yes.”

“Can you show me where it is?”

“No,” Osamu turns and walks towards the door, “Your court lady can.”

You stare at the door close before letting your posture down and huffing out. 

_ This was going to be hard, wasn’t it. _

You stood up and told your court lady to lead you to the library. She said that the library he was referring to was his private library. At least he allowed you there. You were led to his chambers, but walked past his door as you walked on to the library entrance. You looked up and down for a book, until you came across a certain book. The book you wanted at the festival. It looked exactly the same with the same vendor. It hit you.

_ No, it could not have been, but Shinsuke made me give it to him and told me he was of high rank.  _

You grip the book and walk out of the library hastily and to Osamu’s door where inside he was snacking and writing some things for his duties. 

“Your Highness, you are not allowed in,” the eunuch said, as you stood in front of his door.

“Let me in,” you say, glaring daggers into his face.

“Yes.”

The doors open and Osamu looks up at your figure heading towards him and dropping a book on the desk.

“Your Highness-,” you start.

“My lady,” he intervenes harshly, staring at you slightly frustrated, “What were our boundaries?”

“But.”

“My lady, I told you, you were not to come see me.”

You stare back at him, hurt.

“Please escort Grand Princess y/n to her chamber, now.”

Two court ladies appear behind you as you turn around and walk out, your eyes brimming with tears. Osamu sighs and gets back to work. You were determined to warm up to him really, but it would take a hell of a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh... i feel like iam really dragging this story out but at the same time i feel like i am rushing it... idkand idkwhere this story is even going i have no storyline like i do for my next idea (watch for that hehe) anyways enjoy!

You wake up on your desk and a book in hand. The moonlight was out and it was about 11 PM. You spent the day reading in your chamber and nothing much. For the past week you have been doing this because you did not go see Osamu, due to his boundaries. You sent him a few gifts and had a few dishes made for him, but it seemed he did not care. So, you stopped with it.   


* * *

“Is there another gift or food tonight?”

“No, your Highness. Her Highness, Grand Princess, had not sent anything and told us to stop doing so in order to follow through with your boundaries, is what she said.”

“Oh.”

Osamu was a little disappointed, he liked the small cookies you had sent every night for the past week. You were slowly melting his ice facade that he is currently trying so hard to keep up. He decides to go thank you for them at least and walks out with his entourage to your chamber.

* * *

You fixed your hair and got up and exited your chamber and walked out to the garden you had. You watched the pond filled with some frogs and fish move as the moonlight hit the surface. You decide to sit down and fall asleep yet again, from afar, Osamu watches your sleeping figure in awe. The moonlight lightening your skin and face as the royal emblem on your jacket shined. Osamu suddenly snapped out of his trance and marched to the gate.

“Ehem.”

You jolt up. Seeing the Grand Prince’s figure, you stand up immediately and bow.

“Your Highness, what brings you here?”

“I was passing by and saw that you sleep in your garden? A princess does not do such things.”

“Sorry. I was tired.”

“Then, sleep in your chamber.”

“Yes, but it is quite suffocating.”

“What?”

“Nothing, if that is all, I will be off to sleep your Highness.”

You turn and walk away and Osamu stares at your back. You walk into the door and into your bedroom, change and take down the bun in your hair. You lie down and stare at the ceiling as tears run down your face. You were being neglected, and your mission was not going too well.

* * *

“Yes, during the festival, which the Grand Princess would most likely attend too, take her. Make sure you do it discreetly.”   
“Yes, sir.”   


* * *

You were walking about the palace as you ran into the Crown Prince, Atsumu.

“Grand Princess, how is my brother treating you?”

“He is treating me with utter kindness,” you lie.

“Ah, that is very nice, he is usually so cold, known as the Ice-Cold Prince.”

“That is very untrue.”

“Very well, where are you headed to?”

“The library of the Grand Prince.”

“Really? He lets no one in there.”

“He lets me read from there.”

“Then he must be very kind.”

“Yes.”

“Alright then, I will be off.”

You bow and let him walk away before you walk to the library.

_Hmm? He lets no one else in, but me?_

Osamu walks right out of the door as you are at the bottom of the stairs.

“Your Highness.”

“Princess.”

You decide to invite him to eat in attempts to break the ice face he held.

“Your Highness, would you like to have lunch with me?”

It took him a minute to register your request. Then, another minute to answer.

“I am busy for lunch.”

“Oh.”

“But, dinner sounds nice in my chamber, please join me then.”

He walks off as you are stunned for a minute before walking up the stairs to get a book.

_ Dinner? Then I must dress my best in order to break his coldness. _

-

You enter Osamu’s chamber adorned in jewels and ornaments with the prettiest hanbok you had. Food laid out on trays in front of him. You sat down excited inside as Osamu greeted you and picked up some food. You picked up yours as the silence grew, before he spoke.

“Have you read all of the books in the library?”

“Yes, I have.”

“Did you like any book?”

“Yes, I saw the book from a festival I wanted.”

Osamu nodded, you tried to get him to confess that it was him that took it.

“It seemed familiar, was it you that took my book that day?”

Osamu put down his rice and stared up at your smiling figure. Your smile dropped instantly.

“No.”

“Oh. Then, sorry, but that was my favorite book.”

Dinner was silent the rest of the night.

“Your Highness,” you spoke out, “Would you like to have dinner every night?”

* * *

_ Flashback to 2 days prior _

“Grand Prince, why are you being so cold to the Grand Princess?”

“I am not being cold, I am just busy.”

“Really?” The king asked.

“Yes.”

“You are ignoring her and the court ladies tell me you tell her not to visit you?”

Osamu curses the court ladies in his mind.

“They are just boundaries for myself.”

“You are neglecting her. She will fall sick if you keep doing so. She already skips meals and reads all day in the chambers. Would she be able to bear you a child in this state?”

“No.”

“Exactly, Osamu, you can not do this to her. A consummation date would come soon. Allow her to eat with you, no? Open up to her.”

“Tsk.”

“You better, Osamu.”

Osamu walks out and heads off to his chamber.

* * *

“Sure,” Osamu replied to you.

You smiled and stood up. Osamu’s heart fluttered a bit.

“Then, I will see you tomorrow, your Highness.”

You walk out all giddy and glad that you have been able to eat dinner with the prince everyday.

-

It has been 3 weeks, and everyday you have eaten with Osamu. DInner was silent and small talk about books or mostly you talking about things you liked like your favorite snack and your favorite flower. Today though was a little different, Osamu told you the food would be eaten in your chambers, so here you were sitting at your seat in your prettiest clothes with food laid in front of you. It has been 30 minutes, you were a bit sleepy from the day since you walked around the whole palace a few times for ight air and exercise and talked with the Crown Princess. You rest your head on your arm that is laid on the table. You stared to the left of you with the tray of food, soon closing your eyes and drifting to sleep.

“Your Highness, the prince is here.”

No answer.

“Your Highness.”

The doors open and Osamu rushes in, surprising himself, but was greeted with the view of your sleeping figure once again. The food was cold now due to the fact it has been 45 minutes later because of Osamu's work. He ushers the servants out as he walks up to you and sits. He admires your features as your breathing makes you move up and down. A hair falls onto your face and Osamu reaches out to push it back. He has fallen hard for you, you did it. After the past 3 weeks of dinners and your talking, he has grown to you. Your sweet smile when you talk about your favorite flower, books, snacks, and hobbies. He knew them all now. But, he was not sure if you loved him back due to his cold structure, he hoped for the best. Your eyes flutter open to Osamu’s hand in your face. You stare at it for a second before Osamu retracts his hand and you sit back up.

“I am so sorry, your Highness,” you quickly say and bow your head.

“Ah, no need, I am sorry for coming so late. It seems we will not be having dinner tonight.”

“We still can,” you perk up.

“No, no it is ok, you seem tired.”

“I am sorry.”

“No need for a sorry.”

“Your Highness,” you call, “Would you like to go to the festival in the town with me tomorrow?”

The harvest festival for the people was tomorrow.

“Sure,” Osamu answered emotionlessly, despite being very excited.

“Very well then,” you giggle out, “Thank you for accompanying me tomorrow. I will see you then.”

Osamu stands and leaves with a hint of happiness while you were overjoyed at the progress you had made within the last 3 weeks. You were able to eat with him as he looked at you and or listened while eating addinging minimal to no input to accompanying you outside. You were overjoyed that night, Osamu was a little excited too, because he had fallen too hard. As for somewhere else, a plan was about to surface and test the love of Osamu’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it dragging? or is it rushed? am i writing good? lol i am so bad at writing and engish is not my strongest subject i like math> so please tell me LoL not that i do not speak english well, ofc i do i am a native, but i do not like to write or am good at so please *put hands out* feedback hehe and yea idk where this will go im writing on the fly


	7. Chapter 7

The town was bustling and you were out with Osamu, your outerwear over your head as you admired the children running. Osamu, slightly disgusted, as the children swept upon his clothing. You giggled at him.

“What are you laughing at Princess?”

“Your face as the children run by, why is it like that?”

“Because, they have dirtied my clothes.”

“But, they are children. There would be some in the palace soon right?”

Osamu’s face reddens at that. You giggle again before mumbling out a sorry and walking ahead. The smell of food was high in the air as you both, mostly you, spent the day browsing at the vendors. Osamu just followed and watched from afar as your interest peaks in certain things. He takes notice and buys a few things for you as you move ahead. After a while, it becomes sunset. You have to head back to the palace before the gates closed, to be able to sneak in better. 

* * *

“Your Highness, we should head back,” Dong-hyun whispers to Osamu.

“Yes.” Osamu replies as he watches you and your servant look at some silks. “We should head back now, please notify the princess.”

Dong-hyun walks to you as you tell him that you would like to go look at one more thing before leaving and you go off. Dong-hyun reports back to Osamu the message.

* * *

You walk off to the book stand at the end with your lady and browse a few books. Your eye catches one. A book about the stars and moon and you pick it up to give to your lady in waiting as you walk to the other side of the table bumping into a man with a bamboo hat.

“Sorry,” you say.

“No problem, my lady.”

He sees your eye catch on another book.

“Interested in this book, my lady?” He picks up the book.

“Yes, it seems interesting.”

Your servant is currently bargaining out the price with the vendor for the other book.

“My lady, it is fascinating, I recommend you read it.”

“Really?”

You look up at him as he holds the book out to you. You smile. There was no one paying attention with the ruckus of the festival going. 

Your lady in waiting to pay for the book as you reach out to the offered one only for your wrist to be grabbed and pulled into the alley right next to the table. A hand clamped over your mouth and arm around your neck as you try and kick. You manage to get the hand off for a second to call out to your lady.

“Agaashi?” She asks, seeing the end of your dress disappear. 

She quickly drops the book and runs to the alley way to see your face dragged around the corner.

“AGAASHI!”

“MMRH!”

Suddenly, the lady is knocked out cold and you pass out.

* * *

“Where is the princess?”

“I will look for her, my lord.”

Dong-huyn runs off and Osamu looks around as well. He crosses the same book vendor you had been at with your lady, though he did not know it. He coincidentally picks up the same exact book that the lady had dropped.

“My dear lord! Are you interested in that book, it is quite a good one and best seller for the month,” the vendor spoke.

“It is pretty interesting,” Osamu replies as he flips through the pages.

“If you would like it, I have a newer one, a servant lady to a noble woman who was dressed in a yellow and pink hanbok ran after paying for this book.”

_ Pink and yellow? _

“What was the servant lady wearing?”

“Ah, she was wearing some blue and indigo colored clothing. But, nevermind that-”

“Where did she go,” Osamu realized this.

“Ah, around the corner-”

Before the man could finish Osamu threw down the book and ran to the alleyway around the corner. Nothing. No one. He turns around and Dong-hyun is there.

“Your Highness.”

“They came this way, but where are they?”

Osamu and Dong-hyun start to look around. They go further and turn into a new alleyway that leads to another street of vendors. Dong-hyun kicks down a closet door, revealing the servant lady, knocked cold, gagged, and tied at the wrist and ankles. 

“Your Highness, it is the servant.”   
Osamu peaks over and sees the servant lady. His eyes go wide.

“Bring her back immediately, let’s go.”

-

“She is up your Highness.”

Osamu peers down at the waking servant lady. She looks up and see Osamu’s face and immediately jolts out and bows her head to her knees.

“Your Highness, I am sorry. Please kill me. I do not deserve to serve you and the Grand Princess-”

“Where is she.”

“Sh-She- She disappeared your Highness, I was-”

The tip of a sword lifted her face to look up at the cold eyes of the Grand Prince. Eyes filled with rage and worry, cold and clear, yet a love backing the actions of his. The servant’s eyes brim with tears as she cries out.

“I do not know. I saw her dress and her mouth was covered as she tried to scream out and her captor dressed in villager clothing and a bamboo hat, please forgive me.”

Osamu drops the sword to his side, to the floor, and the lady drops her head. 

“Take her to the head court lady, let her be dealt with by them.”

“His Royal Highness the King has arrived,” an eunuch called out from the front door.

“Osamu.”

“Yes father.”

“What is with this commotion?”   
He scans the room.

“Are you trying to kill someone?”

“No.”

“Then what is it? Have you been neglecting the princess that-”

“SHE IS MISSING.”

Osamu suddenly raised out.

“Excuse me-”

“She disappeared after being at a book stand with this servant,” Osamu looks at the weeping servant. The king, shocked, started to build rage. He angrily walked up to the servant lady, picked up the sword and placed it right at her neck.

“ABAMAMA!” (ah-ba-ma-ma)

“WHERE IS SHE?” The king roared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg drama:D! and sorry for a short and hanging chapter lol also i started mha yesterday and im on episode 20 (season 2 ep like 3/4) and like todoroki is so fuckin hot- im simping so hard


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for a long wait...i have decided to give it the political kdrama thing so there will be many switches of point of views (still like 3rd person but not necessarily same people that i narrate so like switch of scene? whatever u wil catch on) ! remeber the - means timeskp and like break text bar is a change in pov

“I- I- do not know.”

“Father.”

“I will kill you if you do not tell me-”

“FATHER.”

The king looks at Osamu.

“YOU LOST THE GRAND PRINCESS? AND YOU EXPECT ME TO BE CALM. HER FATHER IS A GREAT OFFICIAL AND HER BROTHER A SCHOLAR- HOW DO YOU WANT ME TO FACE THEM WITH THE FACT THEIR DAUGHTER UNDER THE ROYAL FAMILY HAS BEEN TAKEN.”

* * *

You wake up. Pitch black and some gag in your mouth. You feel ropes around your wrists and ankles and you start to move and try and find where you are because of the blindfold across your eyes.

“Mmrh, Emh.”

“Take off the blind fold and gag.”

“Yes sir.”

A rough hand touches the back of your head and unties the blind fold and takes out your gag. They come off and the view of a tall man forms.

“Where am I?”

“Your Highness, you are in a shed right now far from the capital.”

“Who are you?”

“Your captors of course.”

“Let me go.”

“No can do princess, we are being paid to keep you here. Surely you will be unscatched, if you listen to us.”

“Let. Me. Go.”

You managed to get a wrist free and get the small knife in your sleeve and slash on one of the men’s calves. You quickly slice the ropes on your ankles and stand up, 3 men looking at you ready to barge. 

“Now, now princess. We are not supposed to hurt you on orders, but you are making it very hard.”

“Who’s ordering?” You asked.

“That, I can not disclose.”

Two of the men then lunge at you and you quickly duck and slice one’s legs and run that open way to the window. You jump out and here their yells as you run into the forest.

“Go and look for her, the lord would be enraged.”

You sprinted as fast as you could with your skirt's weight. A river. The other side you could see a small town party. You immediately abandon your shoes and walkstaright into the water as the men trail behind. Hopefully you will out run them into the town.   


* * *

“Your Majesty, it is heard that the Grand Princess has gone missing, what shall we do?”

The council meeting of the officials and King have taken place. The crown prince is listening in.

“WHAT?” Atsumu yelled.

“Crown Prince, control yourself.”

“But, Princess y/n is our family, we should be worried.”

“Exactly, which is why we are out looking for her. The servant lady that was with her has been questioned and locked away, a notice would be sent out.”

Suddenly, the Chief State Councilor spoke.

“If this is spread to the public, the people will be unsettled. Shall we input another princess?”

“NONSENSE,” Atsumu yells.

“Prince,” The king said, “We are not sure about the grand princess’s whereabouts yet. We shall hold out for another 2 weeks before decisions on a princess to not disrupt the yin and yang of the gods.”

Atsumu was appalled. His sister in law is gone and they were quick to replace her, probably because of the Chief State Councilor. 

* * *

“Grand Prince.”

Shinsuke opens the front gate of the home. Osamu and his guard walk in as it was nightfall.

“Where is your father?”

“In his study, what brings you here Your Highness?”

Osamu straightens, he doesn’t know how to break it to your brother and parents that you have been taken. 

“Some information that had needed to be said is why I have come so late, sorry for the intrusion.”

“Ah, do not mind, it is an honor.”

Shinsuke opens up the door to your father and walks in, your father stands and bows, walking out of his seat to give to the prince.

“Your Highness, what have you come to our home so late for? How is the princess?”

“Shinsuke, stay,” Osamu says, “Tsk.”

Osamu irks and looks down before standing up and walking right in front of Lord Yun and dropping right to his knees and monotonous spits out his words.

“Your Highn-”

“The princess has been taken please forgive me.”

Shinsuke’s eyes widen, so does the lord’s.

“Please, forgive me.”

Shinsuke stands and grabs the prince’s collar as Dong-Hyun sheaths his sword and points it at Shinsuke’s neck.

“My sister, under your family, has been taken, and you expect me to forgive you?”

“Shinsuke.”

“You scoundrel,” Kita spits out before raising a hand and the lord catches it.

“Shinsuke, he is the Grand Prince.”

He lets him go and Osamu drops to the floor. Shinsuke turns around and heads for the door, but stops and speaks.

“Did you even like the princess? She had a goal to make you at least be less cold, but it seems you had held it in front of her. And now,” Shinsuke blows out a low chuckle, “you force yourself to care for her when your life and or family is at risk for it. You shouldn’t have come.”

“Shinsuke.”

“Goodnight father, and goodnight to you too, Grand Prince.”

With that the door shuts and your father lifts his head to look at Osamu’s cold, unfazed eyes.

“I do not care whether you love her or not,” the lord speaks. “But.”

A smack resonates off of Osamu’s cheek as your father’s hand drops down.

“She is still my daughter, and I need her to come home to this place alive. If not the palace.”

“Yes, my lord,” Dong-hyun replies as Osamu is stunned.

“I have a feeling this is the Chief State Councilor’s doing,” your father continues, “Shall I entrust you will bring home my daughter, despite the fact you neglect her?”

Osamu straightens at it.

_ Neglect? Do I do that? _

“Yes, my lord, I will find her and bring her home.”

“Very well, please have a safe trip back to the palace.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

Your breathing is all over the place as you stand behind a house in this busy town. Children run by you and people walk and talk and laugh as you frantically think what you should do. Your hanbok skirt ripped at the ends and shoes nowhere to be found. The soles of your feet on the verge of bleeding with the bruises on your ankles and wrists. You look around the corner and quickly whip your head back when you see the head of the 3 men in the upcoming crowd. You decide to take out the ornaments in your hair and rip and part of your skirt to tie at the end of your braid instead of keeping it in a bun, so it would be harder for you to stand out. You keep the small knife of yours up your sleeve and bolt around the other corner of the building.

“There she is.”

“GET HER.”

You sprint suddenly one man appears in front of the corner and you are pushed back. Anther on your left and one to your right. There was a wall behind you.

“Well, well princess, it seems we have gotten you, so be good and come with us, no?”

“Never.”

“Well the,” the same tall man sighs, “This will only hurt a bit.”

He swings in and you duck and run out from under his arm. The other two men grab out you and you spin facing them to let your skirt loose and kick them down. Thankfully, Shinsuke was nice to teach you combat.

“Ah, so the princess knows how to fight?”

You keep breathing heavily, you were tired and thirsty.

“Very well, maybe we can have some fun, the lord wouldn’t mind.”

Then they lunge at you and you duck using the blade you had to slice across their stomachs, they falter. Two come back at you as you manage to kick one’s ankles, knock him back and out due to his hit on his head from the ground. The other falters forward and falls to the floor, quickly back on his feet.

“My, my princess, if you were not a captive or the princess, I would have had you to myself.”

The tall main man comes at you from behind and you turn your head and trip his ankle stabbing his abdomen again. He falls face forward and calls out.

“Go report back to the lord, let her run for know… ow… she should not get to far.”

The last man turns clutching the slice across his stomach and runs out, you keep panting and make a run far and far from the scene, blood on your jacket and the knife in your sleeve tucked and closed. Pendants and hair ornaments in the small bag you made of material from your skirt tied to your arm inside your sleeve. You ran for about 10 minutes before hitting a smaller urban housing area and running into some ladies before you collapsed.

“Agaashi!” 

* * *

“WHAT? You lost the princess? And she took down the other two?

“Yes, my lord, they are in the town that we were told to bring her. We are not sure-”

A smack received across the man’s face.

“You idiot. You let a girl take you down. You need to find her and keep her for the next 2 weeks so that my daughter may advance to the Grand Princess position, from there we may take over the government.”

“Yes, my lord.”

The man walks out and the lord gets back to his seat.

“Tsk,” irk smears across the lord’s face, “This princess is better off dead in my hands.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> l o l hehe princess is badass and also i have made it to episode 41 of mha in the span of 2 days? fun (season 3 for reference hey are at the training camp) todoroki is still hot as shit and mineta is a perv- nasty scumbag anyways SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT OF THE CHP LOL I BEEN TOO BORED THAT IDK WHAT TO DO!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol its almost christmas! fun fun! i will still update throughout the holidays bc this year i canthave my party last min bc my mom's worker tested positive for covid so to keep our families safe, we took down the gathering of our family (only like 8 more people in my house not including my family for this christmas) soo i have time and im bored l o l anyways IM TRYING TO WRITE LONGER CHAPTERS CUZ THEY ARE ONLY LIKE 1500-1700 WORDS. anyways enjoy the chapter! btw i usually post at night or very late like 12 am or smt bc i take a whole day and am more active at night:D! also todoroki is hot as shit again i managed to get thorugh like 52 episodes in 3 days (kinda slow compared to my kdrama time) okok im blabbering enjoy!

“Agaashi!”

Your eyes start to flutter open. Wooden ceilings come to view and a few voices are heard.

“The lady is awake!” One voice said.

“Give her some water.”

You start to sit up and see a lady and her daughter.

“Hello, my lady.” The daughter came right next to you and said, “Please have some water, you seem tired.”

“Thank you.”

Her mother comes and talks.

“My lady, what happened, you had fainted and had blood on your jacket.”

You look down at your arm bruised and cleaned off, your feet bandaged.

“Ah, some thugs. I need to leave immediately.”

“But, my lady,” the child starts, “Your feet are horribly injured, you can’t leave.”

“I have to.”

Then your stomach grumbles a bit. The mother starts to smile.

“Very well, first have some food.”

* * *

Osamu stares blankly at his chamber door. He had no idea what to do, and ordered Dong-hyun to watch the Chief State Councilor closely. He also is trying to sort these feelings.

_ Her smile is really pretty eh? No Osamu, you can’t think that, you have to keep your cold facade. But, she has been so nice, despite that, do I like her? No, I love her? No, am I forcing myself? _

“ARGHHHHHHHHHH.”

Suddenly, an angry Crown Prince Atsumu barged in.

“Osamu, you scoundrel, LOSING THE GRAND PRINCESS?!”

“Yes.”

“AND YOU DO NOT SEEM TO CARE? WELL I WILL TELL YOU THAT IF SHE IS NOT HOME WITHIN 2 WEEKS, THEY WILL REPLACE THAT POSITION.”

Osamu’s eyes widen, heart drops, there it is. The defining moment that told him he loved you, but it's a small fire for now.

The lord behind all of this was getting antsy, but his daughter will be stepping into the place to be the replacement.

“What shall we do, Tsumu?”

“I don't know, but first of all, do you even like the Grand Princess, it seems like you do, but your face says otherwise. You let her use your library though.”

“Well, of course I like her, she is my wife.”

“Then, do you love her?”

Osamu takes a minute.  _ Do I? _

“Yes.”

“Very well then, it seems like the Chief State Councilor is behind this.Though we are not sure, his daughter, Kang Eun Ki, would be stepping in as Grand Princess.”

“So what do we do?” Osamu asked.

“From a government official in a town about 50 miles from here, there was a thug incident, a pendant was dropped there and 2 men were taken down. It seems one of them fit the description of the servant that saw the person who took the princess.”

“So, do we go to that town?”

“Yes, but Father would not be of help. The Chief State Councilor has him under wraps.”

“Tsk. We leave at dawn.”

* * *

“Thank you for the meal,” you say.

You place the bowl down and stand. You are a bit wobbly on your feet. The lady had given you a small bag with your ornaments and pend-

_ My pendant. _

Ah, it was at the scene of the thugs. But, you did not care. The bag also held a bit of food and water. You thanked the lady and her daughter and told them you would most definitely repay them. You rushed out of the door and asked around where you were. A city about 53 miles from the capital city where the palace was, you also could not and did not want to risk running into the thugs in the town you had just come from, so you had to trek the long way. The mother and daughter also sewed back your hanbok and gave you a spare set of their commoner's clothing, so you decided to change into that to lessen your presence. Now, the trek back to the palace was going to be long.

* * *

“Eun Ki.”

“Yes, father.”

“You are to enter the palace, in hopes of pursuing the title of the Grand Princess, and that Grand Prince.”

“Yes, father.”

“This is an opportunity for our clan to gain power, do not mess up. I will find that bitch of a princess and kill her.”

“Yes, father, I will obey you.”

* * *

The twins were set out on their ride to the town of the incident at the crack of dawn. Their guards right behind them as they rode their horses through the country and into this small city area. They met the government official and were led to the two men. 

“These are the two men who attacked a lady who wore this pendant,” the official said, pulling out a red pendant with the royal emblem engraved tinylily in the jade in the middle.

Osamu and Atsumu look at each other, in worry.

“This is.. This is the princess’s pendant,” Osamu blurted out.

“What, the princess?”

“Yes, the Grand Princess, she was the victim.”

“I will send out scouts to look for her immediately, Your Highnesses.”

“No, don’t,” Osamu says, “This will make the perpetrators fall back or heighten in movement. We do not want to scare the princess. Please discreetly send people to neighboring towns and ask questions.”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

“Neh, Samu. You care for her don’t you,” Atsumu teased.

“No, I am just being a good prince.”

“EH? AM I NOT A GOOD ONE? SAMU, GET BACK HERE.”

* * *

You pass by a field of flowers. Maybe, you could run through them with a child of your own.

_ The countryside is pretty. If only the Prince was not so cold, we could be adventuring no? _

You have been walking for about 3 hours now and you have been able to make it into another town. The town is nice and quiet so you decide to rest here for lunch. A man comes to you.

“Hello pretty lady, would you like a place to stay?”

“Ah, no thanks.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I a-”

You blacked out, once again.

-

Waking up once again, a blade to your neck. 

“Ah, good afternoon.. Princess.”

More men than before have appeared in front of you than last time. The blade on your neck piercing your skin. Your ankles and wrists bound to a pole and a gag in your mouth.

“ERM. ERM.”

You try and wiggle away from the piercing skin on your neck. 

“Stop it.”

The man piercing your neck stops and steps away. 

“Take off her gag.”

The gag is removed.

“What do you want from me?”

“Ah, we just want you.”

He steps up and lowers his face to yours. 

“The lord just wants you, ha. But, dead. Shall we make a deal?”

“What is it?”

“We will not kill you yet,” his hand pulls at the coat tie of yours, “If you play with us.”

“AS IF,” you yell out and twist your body to turn away.

“Ah, then, I guess you will have to die, no?”

* * *

“Samu, let's ask around this town.”

The twins have arrived at the smaller town you first fainted in with the mother and daughter. It was late afternoon and they wanted to see if you got far. Osamu hums an agreement.

“Excuse me, have you seen..?”

They asked for about an hour and a lead finally came up. A man running a pharmaceutical house with medicines.

“Ah, I did not see a girl like that, but someone described her to me. My dear friend was here to pick up medicine for a girl in a pink and yellow hanbok. It seemed she had some bruising on her wrists and ankles from what my friend had said and was unconscious with blood on her jacket. Her skirt was ripped up as well as her feet, bruised and scratched. She was here to pick up some medicine to help her regain consciousness since she looked kind of dehydrated and famished as well as medicine for her scratched up feet.”

“Who told you this?”

“The lady a few houses down. Who are you by the way, I do not want to leak-”

The physician looked up and saw Osamu holding the royal emblem in his hands.

“Your-”

“No, do not expose our identities.”

“My lord.”

“Very well.”

“The lady who had told me this lives 4 buildingsdown in the alleyway with a yellow flower plant in front of the entrance,” the physician said.

“Thank you,” Atsumu replied, “Also, please tell no one this information and about our encounter here.”

“Yes, my lords.”

And the twins were off, walking about 3 minutes and turning into the alleyway after 4 buildings, spotting the flowers in front of the entrance. They knocked.

“Hello?”

No answer. They knocked again.

“Hello?! Open up. This is the police.”

No answer. The twins nod at each other and Osamu kicks down the door. Blood. The room was destroyed and messed up. There was a body covered by the frames of a window, the mother. Osamu suddenly heard crying.

“Who is there?”

The twins cautiously moved around, sheathing their swords. They come across a child, the daughter. She was crying. Atsumu bends down and pats her head and hugs her.

“Hey, it is all right, we have you.”

The said girl sobs even more into Atsumu’s shoulder. 

“Looks like we were beaten here,” Osamu says as he surveys the destroyed room.

“Yeah, let us get back, we can help this girl and bring her to the head shaman.”

Osamu nods, they head to the government office to notify them about the scene at the house and the physician is taken into custody. Something was beating the twins to find y/n, and it was someone they had to find fast, for time’s a ticking on the position of the Grand Princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> l o l :D hehe i have no idea where to go with this plot but we will see! happy holidays! i am also planning to make another story :D! but idk yet i have another planned but i want to do a different one too... we will see:)) also sorry for typos and messed up wording- i am a lazy editor and i type on docs then transfer over, so hopefully there are none+i reread a bit to make sure formatting is right on ao3) comment w some constructive criticism or smt idk l o l


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh i said id post for christmas but i was busy binging mha LOL i finished he show in 5 days and finished at 4 am on 12/26 0_0 lol and started aot and finished season 1 in one day kinda slow but its ok anyways enjoy the chp kinda short and over the place and happy late holidays!!!

The twins stayed at an inn in the town of the incident to address the situation.

“Samu, what should we do?”

“Wait it out.”

“Wait it out? But, time is limited. We have now 12 days,” Atsumu said, putting down his drink.

“Yes, so the criminals will think we have died down, maybe we can move to the next town.”

“Very well, we can move at dawn.”

_ Hopefully you are safe, my princess. _

* * *

You were dragged to a house of someone’s, you assumed. You were thrown on your knees before the blindfold was taken off. Your arms bruised and sleeves ripped from the men. Your skirt ripped yet again and blood running down your cheek and eyebrow from cuts. 

“We have captured the princess, my lord.”

You look up. Lo and behold, Lords Kang, the Chief State Councilor. 

“Hello, Grand Princess.”

“Why do you want me? Take me to the palace.”

“I can not do that. My daughter is to take your place in 12 days. Please have you here, princess.”

You irk at him.

“Ah, so you think the princes would be able to find you? They are looking for you. But, they will not and I will not allow them to find you.”

“No, Osamu will find me, I know he will.”

“Ah, princess, will your prince find you? Take her away.”

The men grab at your tied back arms. You yell out at the last minute before being dragged away.

“HE WILL! I KNOW HE WILL!”

The lord replies in a low voice.

“He doesn’t love, ha, no, like you enough to do so.”

Your eyes widen as you are blindfolded once again and taken away to some place. You were thrown onto your knees and the room was cold. A door shut behind your and your blindfold stripped off. The moonlight flooding through the one window at the top of the room. Your eyes brim with tears as your wrists burn from bruising. Your head goes to your knees as you kneel.

“Please, please find me,” you whisper to yourself. 

You cried a bit more, pleading with your whole heart that maybe, out of sheer duty if not love, Osamu would find you quickly.

-

The morning breaks as you hear the door slam open of the shed. Your eyes shoot open to be blackened out by another blindfold as you are dragged into what you assumed was a litter. (transportation for women back then; u can search it up)

“Princess, you better stay put or,” a cold blade was held to your neck with the whisper in your ear, “You will bleed for a bit.”

The blade withdrew and the litter started to move.

* * *

Horses were fastened and the twins with their guards made their haste way to the neighboring town that you were in. They asked around and gained the information of a group of suspicious looking people going in and out of a shed. The twins head to the shed, nothing. Except for a hair ornament that had fallen out of the small bag in your sleeve. Evidence, that you were here.

“She was here,” Osamu says, staring at the ornament in his hand.

“Where could she have gone?” Atsumu questioned, looking around the shed for clues.

“Dong-hyun,” Osamu called, “Ask around for any witnesses.”

“Yes, my lord.”

* * *

“Your Majesty, there is 11 days before we are allowing Lady Kang to the title of crown princess, have you made any progress on finding Princess Yun?” The official asked.

“Please give us your insight,” the other officials asked.

“Ah, the princes are out looking for her, no progress has been updated with me.”

“Is not that good, Your Majesty?” An official chimes.

The other officials agree.

“We should punish them with treason, Your Majesty, once found.”

Officials started to nod and agree at this meeting. The Chief State Councilor starts to speak.

“Your Majesty, we should cease finding the Princess if there is not much progress within the week, it may take up too much time from the famine going on in the southern parts of the country. People are being starved and a disease is breaking out.”   
“NONSENSE,” an official intervened, “The princess is top priority, she may only be the Grand Princess, but under the royal family she is another part of the yin and yang of the princesses and princes.”

Your father stands within the meeting hall, clenching fist at the Chief State Councilor’s input. This does not go unnoticed by the Chief State Councilor, a smirk grows within him as he holds back and replies to the other official.   
“We have a replacement for that reason, if we want to restore the yin and yang, we should hasten the process of moving in the new Grand Princess, which restores the yin and yang of the princes and princesses. Then, we may address the people better, because an internal conflict will worry them even more.”

Your father, mad at this. His daughter? Replaced? Put off? No, it can’t happen.

“Then what will happen to the investigation of the Grand Princess then?” Your father asked.

“It should be handed to the police,” the Chief State Councilor smiled, “Since it would be a burden to the royal guards and family, it would be a trivial matter then, wouldn’t it, compared to the people’s cases.”

Your father was furious, you were missing for goodness sake, under the royal family.

“Ahem,” the king intervenes, “I believe we should hasten the process, to allow for the matters of the people to be better. We will allow the new Grand Princess in, next week.”

* * *

Dong-hyun finds that there was a fancy litter passing out of the town and to the countryside, on the path to the capital. The twins ride out to the path as fast as they can, as they come across a litter. They look about it, only to be fooled with an abandoned litter and commoner men’s costumes. The woods nearby were where you were being walked through as the sun fell and the twins decided to ride all the way back to the palace before nightfall.

* * *

Your feet were tired as these assassin clothed men walked you through the forest. It looked like the fastest way to get out to the capital to see Lord Kang’s real residence. You trudged for so long and they decide to stop and rest for the night. They put up a small tent for you and push you into the bedding.

“You are lucky you are the princess, we have orders to keep you still slightly comfortable.”

The four men sleep outside and around. You can’t escape, you aren't fast enough for them and one is patrolling, maybe when they get to the capital.

This goes one for the next 3 days as you and the 4 men get through the long distance of the outer country into the bustling city. When approaching the city, they take off all bounds and keep a knife on your spine and move naturally. There were now 8 days of the previous set time from the king, but one day before Kang Eun Ki entered as the Grand Princess.

Osamu was relentless. He started to pace around a lot more trying to figure out where you could have gone. There were no clues, nothing. Tomorrow, he will have a new spouse, one he did not like. He gave her a cold shoulder everytime they crossed paths and never let her into his libraries. The only tip off was that you were in the capital, somewhere.

You met with Lord Kang once in the city.

“Princess, my my, a little beat up aren’t you? The prince has not saved you yet?”

“He will,” you sneer back.

“Ah, but my lady, oh wait you are still the Grand Princess until tomorrow.”

“What do you mean?”

“There will be a new Grand Princess tomorrow, one that will bear the Grand Prince a son.”

Your eyes widen, your could hear a pin drop as your heart cracked. No, he would find you right? RIGHT?

“Now, princess. You have a few choices. You may be living within the poorer side of the capital and never contact your family again with the watch of my pawns or I may keep you in a place where he would never find you. What will you choose?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what will you choose 0_0? and double update!!!!! today or maybe even triple LOL i post this chp at like 2 am so imma write more and post after i sleep! heeh hopefully this plot is a good pacing, it feels rushed for me but then i do not want to write filler 0_0 and drag the build up anyways yuh double update so watch for it!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS A TRIGGER WARNING!!!! the part whereit goes ///\\\\\ is where it starts and ends :DDDD!  
> tw: abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS A LONG CHAPTER FINALLY! 2167 words and sorry ahh i lied not a doubl update in the same day LOL but its ok i got a long chp out to make up for it! hopefully it is too your pleaseing and i might make a secondlike part for a series to this after maybe

The next morning marked day 15 of the incident’s start. Shinsuke was out on a horse for he requested a day from the palace studies. The twins had set out at dawn and were hiding somewhere along the path Lord Kang was to take. You were sitting in the shed, bruised, tired, aching from pain and dirty. You wanted to go home. Home to Shinsuke, home to your father and mother, home to the pa-. Ah, no you should not think of the palace as your home right? You were here and someone was there already, so it can’t be your home. You yawn as the door opens and a man comes in with some food and places it in front of your, then he unties your wrists so you can eat.  
“Thank you,” you whisper.

Your face was pale from lack of nutrients, you were eating partially stale bread and some porridge and you were not feeling well. Suddenly, your name was yelled from out in the distance, very faintly. Shinsuke’s voice. The twins saw from afar Shinsuke trotting around on a horse to find y/n. 

“y/n! y/n!”

“Shinsuke?” You whispered.

The men on guard leave and head towards Shinsuke’s horse.

“My lord, what are you doing here?”

“I am looking for my sister, the _former_ Grand Princess y/n. Have you seen her?”

“Ah, no my lord we are here getting supplies for our master.”

“Ah, in a shed all the way out here?”

“Yes, my lord.”

As they kept conversing you were quickly thinking. Should you yell out? Should you stay quiet so they would not hurt him? You did not know what to do as you heard the horse hooves get further indicating Shinsuke already left. Your eyes brim with tears. 

_No. Come back Shinsuke. I need you. I want to go home._

As Shinsuke rides away, he makes note of this place to return to as he crosses the Crown Prince.

“Your Hi-”

“Shh,” Atsumu waved and pointed him up to where Osamu crouched. 

Shinsuke’s face frowned at the sight of his sister’s husband.

“Ah, we are here to see if y/n is in that shed, Lord Yun. It seems the Chief State Councilor is behind this and he should be visiting today.”

“Oh, well, may I stay?”

“Sure!” Atsumu replied and had him hitch his horse further away and lead them to their hiding spot. They watched as the guards switched out. On the way out and down the mountainous area, a guard had dropped a cloth. Shinsuke decided to discreetly go pick it up.

“It has a symbol.” Shinsuke pointed out.

Osamu saw and chimed in, “It is the same symbol that Princess Eun Ki wears on her pendants.”

Shinsuke irks yet again at that girl’s name. The replacement for y/n and Osamu noticed so much about Eun Ki compared to y/n, but Osamu noticed y/n too, just never mentioned it.

“Then this must be the Kang family symbol.” Atsumu said, breaking the building tension.

Then, Lord Kang and his entourage carried his seat. He steps down and speaks with the guards but the twins and Shinsuke can not hear. You can, however. 

“My lord.”

“Is she in there?”

“Yes, her brother passed here too but did not suspect a thing, we had thrown him off his lead.”

“Very well. Is the lady still inside?”

“Yes.”

The door opens to reveal the lord staring down at your figure. You stare up back at him, cold eyes that rival the look in Osamu’s. 

“Hello, my lady. Ah, those eyes remind me much of the Grand Prince’s… that disappeared once Eun Ki was integrated into the royal FAMILY,” he smirked.

You stared back at him, your feelings had already been thrown out, but the small fire you kept for Osamu started to waver, your face didn’t. You scowled at him.

“It also seems your brother just can’t find you. How sad.”

“No, he will find me.”

“He will not, he just passed by today, no?”

“He will. He will. HE WILL. He will find you, and kill you all.”

The lord’s eyes widen as he slaps you across the face. You yell a bit. The twins and Shinsuke hear it and look at each other scared.

“You bitch, no one will ever find you. Nor love you. So, you will never get the power that I deserve.”

You hold your face and the scratch created by a ring on the lord’s finger.

“You deserve no power, if the god’s did not give it to you in the first place.”

///\\\\\

He turns around and kicks you in the stomach and walks out whispering to the guards who straighten and heat up a bit. You cough out some blood as the guards turn to you. Their heads hang a bit low, from what the lord said. You look up at them as they hover over you. You become scared under their scared, sorry, yet mean eyes.

“I am sorry, my lady, these are his orders.”

Screams could be heard from outside of the shed as the lord was carried back and the twins and Shinsuke could only listen. Shinsuke was biting on his hand to suppress screams of anger and Atsumu was looking down. Osamu, cold faced, clenched his fist so hard his nails started to dig where it bled. The three left after a few minutes of your screaming, from who knows what. It was torturing. The guards were given beating sticks to beat you with. They took off your jacket so you screamed and they kept poking you with a knife in your hand to make your stop moving. They continued to whip across your chest for about 45 minutes here your chest was littered with bruising and your hair messily scattered from flinches and movement. You were panting and eventually passed out, which was when they stopped. They covered you back up and tied you down as your chest had bruises and some blood. The other three had left after 10 minutes of hearing this and headed for the Yun house to discuss a plan to bring you home, they could not bear to hear those screams again. Especially Osamu and Shinsuke.

///\\\\\

“Your Highnesses, Shinsuke,” your father says, greeting the 3 men who walked in. Osamu and Atsumu were 17 and Shinsuke on the verge of 20 within 2 weeks. It was the beginning of summer when the pretty cherry blossoms were past full bloom, scattering many petals across the floor.

“Hello, Lord Yun, we are here with some information,” Atsumu replied.

“y/n is being held outside of the capital in a shed,” Shinsue spits out.

“We need to have a plan to catch Lord Kang behind this,” Osamu spoke up, “We need to get the Lady y/n fast, it seems she is being hurt there.”

The lord’s eyes widened, his daughter hurt. 

“What will be this plan?”

-

It has been 2 days since the discovery of y/n at the shed in the outskirts of the capital. You were there, coughing up blood here and there, your head was pounding, you could barely walk. Bruises have turned a dark purple and hurt with the slightest brush of contact. You were gone for if you were not found within the next 5 days. They were going to kill you because they did not need to deal with you forever with the stability of Princess Eun Ki’s position. You were done for really you were.

* * *

“My lady!”

“Yes your Highness.”

“Please call my father here please,” Eun Ki pleaded, “I need to speak with him urgently and have all servants leave the building.”

“Yes, your Highness.”

“Father.”

“Princess, what would you like to speak to me about?”

Eun Ki bites her nail in nervousness.

“Princess.”

“Uhm, it is about the girl. Osamu-”

“Osamu?”

“Osamu knows. He knows where she is. They are planning to go there soon.”

The lord slams his fist on the table.

“WHAT? Why didn't you not say anything? When did you find out?”

“I- I- I found out earlier. And I called you immediately after.”

“Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. That brat of a boy that I call my son in law. I am going to kill him.”

“Wait, NO! You can’t kill him. I love him.”

“Eun Ki. Your goal was to take over the kingdom, not with this brat by you.”

“No, no…,” Eun Ki looks up at her father, “That was not my gal, that was yours. You wanted the power and used me to get some. You are hurting me and the royal family and especially y/n. She did nothing wrong and you dragged her out, she was a nice friend to me when I was younger and you dragged me away from her.” 

The princess sobbed out.

“Please, leave. LEAVE NOW!” She screamed, clutching her skirt and balling her fist.

Lord Kang stands and walks away and stops to speak one last time.

“Whether it is your or my goal, we are in this together.”

The princess watches him walk out the door and she balls her fist up before pushing her books off her desk and screaming. The ladies in waiting rush in.

“Your Highness!”

They come to see the princess crying and sobbing.

 _What am I doing? I am here in the palace as someone’s pawn, as someone’s replacement, as someone’s shadow and faker lover. y/n did nothing to me. She split her meat buns with me and showed me slight combat though I was never good. She smiled when she was hurt and smiled when it rained, as for me? ha. I was ripped away from it. I was beaten to be sophisticated and stayed away from y/n cutting here out. Before I knew it, I was isolated. My father forced her home all the time and yelled at her for trying to visit. I cried when I found out what he did, but he said it was for my own good, so that I can be queen. So I agreed. I did not want to be queen, no I did not. I wanted to be loved, that’s all. What should I do?_ _  
_ The princess’s tears flowed rapidly as she talked to herself in her mind. While she was in the palace for the night, y/n and the twins and her brother were out.

* * *

About 50 men were with the twins travelling to the shed where you were. You were suddenly moved out of the shed and tied to the top of the shed. You were confused, gagged and tied on each ankle and wrist. There were more men tonight, about 30 and you were confused and very very scared.

“Hey, they are coming tonight to take her, if you have to, kill her before they get her.”

Your eyes widen.

* * *

_One day prior_

“Father, please lend us 50 men to go find the Grand Princess Yun y/n,” Osamu says.

“You found her? I thought it was a police thing.”

“We have been-”

“EXCUSE ME? You neglect your wife to find another woman as the consummation date pulls closer? You rebellious prince.”

A smack across Osamu’s face. He knew this was coming, but he could not give it to the police in case of failure and your death. Your father was promised you were brought home and Osamu did not want to disappoint.

“Please. She has been found and she was captured by the Chief State Councilor’s men. Please arrest the criminals.”

“You will be arrested for this, I want to arrest-”

“PLEASE,” Osamu begs bowing his head to the floor, “Please, I beg of you father.”

The king looks wide eyed at this new figure in front of him. His son, broken and pleading, crying even to be allowed to save you. What did you do to him? The king’s cold faced quiet son, snapped by you and your driving figure.

“Please.” 

Osamu begged once more. Remembering you and your smile, your scowl at him, your face in the moonlight as you read your book, your concentrated face. You eating and babbling on and on about your favorite food, colors, flowers, books. Your trips to his personal library and that book. Ah that book that he had first encountered you with, inside was some small note written by him.

‘ _The ice picker in town._ ’

It was you. One who picked at his cold faced personality to the core. You who melted him down. You who made Osamu open and be free from the ice age of his heart. You who made him love like that for once.

Silence as the king stares at his new son. A son who was pleading and speaking out more than normal. He loved it, because the child he had raised blossomed with the spring and stopped being faltered by the ice cold snow.

“Please,” Osamu whispered out, “I. I really love her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was it good? lol climax! anyways kudos tip jar pls! AND OMFG I REALIZED I BEEN USING THE WRONG CAPITOL SPELLING- i been saying capital like capital letter instead of capitol like the usa capitol- nah whatever im too lazy to change..


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg the longest chp 2793 words, but its the last chp! so enjoy the end... I feel like it is rushed but hopefully it will satisfy you

So here they were. The moonlight shining on your face as you were tied down. You were confused, scared, and most of all tired from enduring the abuse and lack of nutrients. The guards on the ground were rustling around and you could see one in a tree from far away, but only one. 

Osamu, Atsumu, and Shinsuke were leading a group of 50 military men with horses and torches as the moonlight shone brightly. All on guard for the battle was going to unfold. 

Lord Kang was heard by you from under.

“Those witty princes, think they have everything. Kill them, kill them all. His Majesty would listen to me only.”

“Yes, sir.”

You move in the restraints trying to break free of anger. 

_ No, they can’t.  _

Suddenly, torches are seen in the woods as the group that the princes led pulled closer.

“My lord.”

Lord Kang puts a hand up for them to stand down and looks at the soldier in the tree. The assassin in the tree pulls out a bow and arrow and your face goes whiter in realization.

“Lord Kang, you are to be arrested for treason,” Atsumu suddenly spoke out, “Please surrender.”

“Your Highnesses, I have done no act of treason.”

“For capturing the Grand Princess and holding her hostage, as well as hurting her, those are acts of treason against the royal family. Also, influencing his Majesty under words that will hurt the inner courts are acts of treason.”

“No, they are for the good of the people.”

“They are not,” Osamu spits out.

“Oh, the Grand Prince,” the lord smirks, “Neglecting my daughter for another woman? How vuglar, that is an act of treason isn’t it?”

Osamu rages.

“No, it can’t be when the lady there right now does not belong there.”

Suddenly an arrow shoots at you right beside your head cutting your face a bit. Your eyes widen as war breaks on the floor.

“Get the princess and arrest the criminals, don’t let them go!” The commander of the men said.

You were utterly scared, the clanks of swords and arrows piercing skin rang throughout your eyes as you tried to wiggle out of your restraints.

“y/n! Don’t.”

You look down and see Osamu’s eyes filled with sorrow, and rage. Different from his original cold eyes, just like what Lord Kang said. They disappeared after you left. Your heart shattered, but you stayed put. The clanking continued for another 10 minutes and Atsumu’s voice could be heard.

“Lord Kang, your troops have fallen, surrender now.”

Suddenly Osamu appeared on the roof and started to untie you.

“Hello, princess y/n. You are safe now.”

“Osamu.”

“I-”

An arrow was shot and Osamu fell onto you. An arrow, on his back.

“OSAMU!” You yelled.

“OSAMU!” Atsumu yelled.

“Get the shooter and arrest them,” Shinsuke said.

You scrambled out of the restraint Osamu got off and supported him up. 

“Osamu, Osamu, Osamu, Osamu, can you hear me?”

He managed to whisper out.

“Hello,princess,” with a small smile.

“Why are you smiling, stop, you are going to get more wounded. Please stay, the royal family needs you, Eun Ki needs you!”

“Pfft,” Osamu spit out, “No they do not. But I will stay alive, I promise. Only if.”

“Only if? Osamu, you are really hurt.”

“Only if…,” Osamu breathed out, “Only if… you.. he, only if you need… me.”

Osamu then closed his eyes, you straightened.

“Princess, bring him down, QUICKLY!” Atsumu yelled.

You turn and see a few guards there to bring Osamu and you down, your tears streaming down your face. You were brought down and Shinsuke ran to you and hugged you.

“y/n, oh my gosh, you are ok.”

“Yes,” You whispered.

Shinsuke pulls back and tells you to go to the horses. You smile at him with the rest of your power and he walks past you to go check on others and you take a step.

“PRINCESS!”

Some men call out. You fainted onto the floor due to the past weeks of endurance. Shinsuke immediately whips back around and walks to you picking you up.

“She is burning.”

“Alright, let’s get back! QUICKLY!” Atsumu says looking at his wounded and passed out brother. 

Lord Kang was cuffed and watched closely by other guards and they took down the shooter who shot Osamu. 

“Let’s get back to the palace.”   


* * *

“Your Majesty PLEASE!” Eun Ki pleaded.

_ 10 minutes before _

It was the middle of the night and Eun Ki was called to the meeting hall. She entered and His and Her Majesty sat at the top and looked down at her.

“Eun Ki, how do you like the palace?” The queen asked.

“I love it, Osamu has been very nice.”

“Very well.”

“Princess,” His Majesty spoke, “Do you know where your father is tonight?”

“He said he was out drinking with his officials, your Majesty.”

The queen clenches her fist as the meeting hall’s doors slammed open.

“Father,” Atsumu panted out, “Mother.”

Entered was Lord Kang with a few guards and was thrown to the floor of chamber hall next to Eun Ki, who was standing.

“Your Majesties,” Lord Kang huffs out, “Why am I tied up by your princes? We are on the same side.”

“Please,” the king said, “Tell me where you were taken from.”

“I was out of the capital getting supplies.”

Eun Ki’s fists clench, the answers crash.

“Then why did Eun Ki say you were out with other officials?”

“Oh, I was, I was! I needed to check the supply chain going to and from my home.”

“Flase,” Atsumu chimes in.

Officials who are affiliated with Lord Kang come in.

“Your Majesties,” they all bow immediately to the floor, “We have no idea what the Lord was doing, please pardon us.”

“Crown Prince, where is the Grand Prince and Grand Princess?”

“Ah, they are resting.”

“What happened?” The queen asked eagerly, praying that Osamu and you were ok.

“Osamu, ah, is being treated for the arrow in his back.”

The queen gasps and says wearily, “And the princess?”

“She is resting from faint due to the past endurances from the guards under Lord Kang.”

“I will get to them immediately, pardon me.”

The queen leaves as her people follow. The king continues on.

“So, you hurt my son?”

“No, I did not, your Majesty. Please believe me, I would not do anything to hurt the royal family.”

“Really.”

Atsumu speaks, “One of your guards drop this and it is embellished with the family symbol like the pendants on Eun Ki’s.”

“Your Majesty PLEASE!” Eun Ki pleaded, she dropped to her knees, “Please believe us, we did not do anything.”

“I will lessen the punishment on you, princess, if you tell me the full truth.”

Eun Ki thinks it through. She looks down at her father. He glares at her with piercing eyes.

“With the evidence given, Official Kang will be put to public death as well as Kang family through a toxin.”

Eun Ki’s eyes go wide at that and she immediately pleads.

“Your Majesty, PLEASE, it is all true. My father did all of that to gain power. He wanted me to get with the Grand Prince to gain power, please spare me.”

“EUN KI YOU BITCH. WHAT DID I SAY? I AM GOING TO KILL YOU.”

The officials on the side go cold as Lord Kang yelled.

“Very well, Princess. Guards, take them away and pack away Lady Kang’s things from the palace. She will be exiled from the capital. The punishment upon the Kang clan will be exiled out of the capital and the punishment for Lord Kang is still held high for treasonous acts.”

“Yes, your Majesty,” the soldiers said.

“Your Majesty, I did it for your own good! I wanted you to be more powerful,” the lord yelled out.

“Hurting the royal family is no way powerful nor helpful, leave. As for the officials in here and servants, do not speak of this matter to anyone or you will pay with your life.”

Everyone bows as the guards drag out Lord Kang and Lady Kang.

“Father, what do we do?”

“We hope that those two are ok.”   


* * *

“Your Majesty,” the lady said to the queen as she entered the chamber of Osamu.

He laid on his back and shirtless, bandaged up across his chest. He was breathing and sleeping. The queen kneeled beside her son and ran hands over the bandages before going to his hand and holding them. She caresses his face and runs a hand through his hair.

“Oh, Osamu, thank the gods that you are ok,” she whispers as she grasps her son’s hand. 

There were small scratches here and there from fighting and larger cuts on the arm, but the worst wound was the arrow. Luckily, it did not hit any vitals and Atsumu tied it up temporarily to stop bleeding and hurried to the palace. The physicians worked quickly to maintain Osamu in a stable state and keep him alive. Suddenly, Osamu’s eyes opened. He turns his head to head his mother, the queen, clasping his hand in her face and he moves his hand to touch her face.

“Hello, mother.”

“Osamu… OSAMU! You are awake. I am so happy,” she starts and hugs him as he sits up, “Don’t sit up, you need to rest.”

“Mother, I am feeling better now, I would like some water.”

“Servants!”

“Thank you, mother, I have a question though.”

“What question could you have when you are this hurt, stop thinking about others, you need to focus on your well being. Almost giving me a heart attack with this.”

“Where is Lady y/n?”

The queen stops for a second.

“She is resting in her chambers, why? Do you suddenly like her after this commotion?”

Osamu was taken aback, but it was true. He suddenly showed so much interest in you after and during this incident and never showed anything to you before it.

“She is in her chambers, her brother is beside her and her father as well.”

“I like her mother, I really do. I love her now,” Osamu confessed.

“I see that and I hope she can return those feelings when she wakes up.” “Is she sleeping still?”   


queen stops her hand that was rubbing Osamu’s hand.

“She is said to be in a coma, when I visited her before you, from her faint and hitting her head on the floor. The royal physicians have no clue when she will wake up. If this keeps going, we will have to depose her.”

“No, you can’t, mother, she will wake up. I told her I would stay if she needed me and she did, so she has to wake up. I am going to her right now,” Osamu spews as he stands. 

“Osamu, wait you need to rest.”

“How can I rest when the princess is like this,” Osamu asked so sadly as he dropped back to the floor and cried, “She has given me her love and yet, I could not give her back any. Atsumu made sure she was cheery and I only provided her with materials like books and food. I did not spare her anything, how can I rest like this?”

The queen hugs her child as he cries into her jacket. He was angry at himself and sorry for her, but all the queen could was watch her child go through what it was like to love someone. 

While at the chambers of the Crown Princess, you laid there with a towel on your head and Shinsuke patting the towel down a bit to ease the fever. Your father sat there looking at your figure as you peacefully laid. They were worried out of their minds. But, all they can do is wait.   
-   
About 2 days after, Osamu was allowed out and walked around. He also started to visit you every 5 to 6 hours and often ran into Shinsuke. The first time was odd.

“Princess,” Osamu whispered out as the door slammed open.

Shinsuke stood up and stared bullets into Osamu.

It stayed like that for the first day then Osamu and Shunsuke started to get along better. On the 4th day, you woke up as Osamu fell asleep by your side. His hand clasped in yours and head resting my to your leg, his legs sprawled behind him.

“Your Highness,” the ladies in waiting called.

Osamu woke up and saw you awake.

“Princess,” he said, surprised and relieved.

He helped you sit up and drink some water and you questioned this. He was nowhere near affectionate when you first met and were married.

“Why are you here?” You asked.

“You were hurt, so I kept making sure you are all right,” he replied, sounding concerned and eyed your bruised collarbones.

“You should not be here.”

“But, you are my wife, I should be.”

“This is not like you.”

“I have changed.”

You look at him, curiously. This affection was foreign to you. You were hesitant, even though you had yearned for this.

“I love you, Princess y/n. I have loved you since you entered the palace and walked through my halls to get to the library, I just was new to it. You allowed me to open up to you and allowed me to be free around you and when you were taken, I was worried and I hated myself for it.”

Your heart was instantly stitched back up with his words.

“I love you too, Osamu.”

Suddenly, the king, queen, and Crown Prince and Princess barged in and were relieved to see their family member awake. They were thankful to you to drag Osamu out of his cold facade. His brother was glad as well as his parents and the Crown Princess was glad to have her dear sister and friend back.   
-   
Life within the palace had gotten safer. The replacement Grand Princess was dragged out and exiled with her family, separately and the execution of Lord Kang was held. You returned to the palace safely and healed, with a few scars on the collarbone, but no one would see them anyways, only your ladies in waiting and of course, Osamu. You were content and happier with the affection Osamu gave you. You spent late nights reading a book, laying your head in his lap as he did his work or you're with him all the time. You exchanged small kisses with him and hug him in private while acknowledging and smiling at him in public. You picked him apart and melted each fragment of his coldness down to water, that flowed with everyone and happily did so too. 

\- 

This was the palace life you lived, and soon more faces would come in. The former Crown Princes, now queen, was pregnant. There could not have been more joy for the royal family. Within 9 months, an heir was produced under Atsumu and his wife and you were adhering to Osamu like glue when a consummation date came out for the two of you. It has been a year since the incident and a 3 month old nephew was in the arms of the Queen as you roamed around the palace, sure it was isolated, but you had your sunshine of a prince to keep you company. Honestly, the dinner you were about to have with him was the dinner that you looked forward to everyday.

“The princess is here.”

“Let her in. And leave the building.”

You walk in curious. Usually there were servants in the building incase.

_ Oh. It’s today? _

You make your way to the table of food that Osamu had picked out for you. You sit and smile at him. He smiles back at you only to move the table  of food and pull you closer to him.   


“Osamu, what is this?

He suddenly laid his lips on yours, heated. You returned it. He pulls away and smirks at you before throwing your over his side to lay your back flat on the bedding beneath you. You grow very red at this, knowing where this is leading.

“Princess,” he sang out mischievously before running his hand to your coat tie and slowly pulling it away.

You grow even redder.

The iceberg you had melted from the man in front of you was no longer to be seen nor be helpful to your heartening body. Maybe fully melting him was not a good idea you know. Or maybe it was. Either way, you had gotten him to love you and you were thankful for it. For the ice-cold palace prince was a flaming fire that was going to give you  **_a hell of a night_ ** .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the support i hoped you enjoyed! this is finished:))) unless u want more >:)this w
> 
> \--  
> edit from like 1/20 WTF DID I WRITE LMFAO THIS IS SO EMBARASSING BYE- i am so tempted to delete it but then 0_0idk this was a on the fly story w no storyline or anything..... literally me just wanting to be a queen but in Korean dynasty- anyways contemplating on deletion


End file.
